


Always good enough

by lunapvrker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapvrker/pseuds/lunapvrker
Summary: He didn’t know what was happening. And it didn’t matter. Because in the moment Peter heard Tony’s voice, he forgot everything.He forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to move a muscle. He forgot how to think properly. His mind kept repeating Tony’s words: “I have some principles. Some plans. And taking care of a child permanently is not one of them. At least not now. I can’t. I don’t want to.”(or: a misunderstanding leads to big tears. big talks. big fluff.)
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Always good enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen27ny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen27ny/gifts).



> Hey everyone :) 
> 
> Thanks so much for coming by and reading this!  
> IMPORTANT: English is not my first language, this isn't beta-read and it's my first fanfic! Please bear with me, if there's any mistakes or wrong comma placement. ALSO: I know the preamble is pretty long, that's because there are people who want to read this story, but aren't familiar with the MCU (yet). I wanted to make this fanfic easy to read for everyone :) 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this as much as I did writing it :)

Peter couldn’t sleep. The last two hours he spent tossing and turning around inside his bed, trying to rest his body. His mind wouldn’t let him. Even though he was super tired, his thoughts kept on spinning and spinning around the next day. Finally, Peter fell into a light sleep and started dreaming about experimenting in the lab of Tony Stark. 

With a loud ching, Peter’s alarm started ringing. Peter groaned and turned it off. Within seconds, he felt awake. His eyes were set sharply and he sat right up in bed to take a look through his sun-filled room. It was small and cozy and Peter liked it a lot. The old brown desk, the washed-out blue walls, the shelf with the Death Star on it, which he had built with his best friend Ned. Next to the space station from Star Wars’ movies Peter placed two pictures: one of Aunt May and Uncle Ben and the picture of Tony Stark and him. 

Yeah, that’s right.

Tony Stark, the one and only Iron Man, posing with him and his internship certification, while smiling into the camera. Peter’s heartbeat increased while looking at this memory. 

After getting up, he got dressed and ready to go to school. He just wanted school to be over already. Even though he will get to see his best friend Ned, who sometimes turns out to be the only reason for Peter to get up, going to school also means he will be running into Flash sooner or later - the boy in school who loves to bully and embarrasses “Penis” Parker. (That’s what Flash likes to shout out over the hallway when he sees Peter). Most of the times Peter tries to ignore Flash. 

Peter grabbed his Spiderman suit and put it in his bag - just in case. He yawned. The night was way too short, hopefully he’ll make it through school. Peter left his room and walked over to the kitchen. 

“Good morning Aunt May.” 

He said to the brown-haired woman who sat at the white table with some pancakes in front of her. “Good morning, honey”, May smiled at her nephew, “How did you sleep?” 

Peter was just about to successfully suppress a yawn: “Good, what about you?” 

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. “Same. I need to go soon. 12-hours-shift starts at 9.” Peter responded: “Oh right, you’re having the long shifts this week. Don’t forget to drink enough water. I can cook something when you come home... “ 

May interrupted him: “No, sweetheart, you don’t have to. I’ll be fine. Besides that, it’s lab weekend. You’re supposed to go to your favorite mechanic. Did you forget?” 

Of course not. In fact, Peter couldn’t rest because he was - and still is - so hyped for today’s evening. Because Friday means weekend. And weekend means playdates with Tony Stark at the compound. 

Ever since Tony Stark had found out that Peter is the famous Spiderman from the YouTube videos (where Peter stopped a car in full speed), he became a crucial part of Peter’s daily life. Right after confronting him about his power’s, Tony recruited him for the fight against Captain America and shortly after that, Tony kind of set himself the task to mentor Peter in all aspects of life. Eventually, it became a routine that Peter spends almost every weekend at the compound of the Avengers. And Peter was far from complaining about it.

Peter admired Tony since whenever, well – who didn’t? (The answer was: May. Tony managed to soothed her suspicion though, thank God). For Peter, Tony has been a role model since he was little: In Peter’s mind Tony was nothing but a genius; smart, funny, brave and also super cool. It still baffled Peter that Tony seemed to enjoy their time together. Well, at least he hoped so. The truth was, Peter is only a teenager. Nothing special. 

Since it’s Friday, he would be picked up by Happy Hogan, Tony’s grumpy driver, and be on his way to spend the weekend with the mechanic – tinkering in the lab, watching movies all night long and playing board games with _the CEO_ of Stark Industries - Tony’s fiancée Pepper Potts. 

However, now that he knew about May’s working schedule for the next days, he felt bad about leaving her alone. Even though May will only be around during the nights, he felt responsible for her. Peter should be here, he could take care of her. 

“Peter?” May asked worriedly. 

Peter came back to reality: “Yeah, no. I didn’t forget. I just thought it would be better if I’m here when you come home.” 

“Sweetie, it’s okay. I set these schedules up on purpose. The hospital isn’t doing so good lately. They need any help they can get.” 

“Working so long is so exhausting for you.” Peter replied and began to eat. 

May reflected for a second and then answered: “It’s fine. I knew you would be at Stark’s, so… and I’ll get a small pay raise for that, so it’s really not that bad.” 

“Wait, why do we need that money, May? I can work after school, it’s no problem. Or I could do some work for Mr. Stark, I’ll figure something out! Just don’t overwork yourself, please!” 

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” May cupped her coffee mug with her hands. “It’s not like we’re poor. But it can’t hurt to have some savings, right? I mean college is around the corner and I know you’re planning to go to MIT like Mr. Stark.” 

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. “I’m glad you’re having someone you look up to.” 

Peter blushed.

“What ar’ you talkin’ ‘bout?”, he mumbled with his mouth full of tasty pancakes. 

“Ah, Peter, do you think I’m stupid? I know you admire him. And I’m glad about it. I mean, I wasn’t a fan of him at first. I guess, since I know he takes care of you, I changed my opinion. He’s not an egocentric idiot anymore, he’s more like a pretty okay mechanic mentor now.” May laughed at her joke but Peter wasn’t impressed. 

“Do you really think I should go?” He asked, clearly worried about his aunt. 

She stood up and handed Peter a red plastic box. “Yes, Peter. Trust me. Here, your lunch box, I know you’re getting hungry again in like 30 minutes. I love you. Have fun at Stark’s.” 

“Love you too, May.” Peter hugged his aunt and left for school. 

-

Walking down the street, Peter checked his phone. Happy, Tony’s driver, texted him a message.

“ **Today at 2:55 pm at Glenwood Rd. As usual.”**

Peter sent an **“Okay!”** back and started running towards his school. 

In the lobby he saw Ned waiting on his locker. “Hey Dude!”, Peter said, holding up his hand for their super awesome handshake. After finishing that important ritual, Peter opened his locker and grabbed the school books he’d need for the day. 

“How are you? It’s Friday, are you nervous?” Ned’s voice got quieter with every word. 

No one else at school knew about Peter’s secret identity except Ned. And it should definitely stay that way. Peter grinned at his best friend: “I’m super excited. What’s our first class by the way? I’m not used to the new time table yet.” 

Ned sighed and looked miserable: “P.E., dude.” 

Peter patted his best friend on the shoulder: “Come on, I’ll do most of the sit-ups, okay?” 

Ned gave him a thankful look. He hated P.E. due to his missing athletic abilities. And it felt like Mr. Wilson disliked him for that as well. However, Ned’s the guy in the chair, that’s what he liked to call himself. He’d help Peter aka Spiderman as good as he can. When Peter was chasing Vulture for example, Ned assisted him over a headset, telling Peter where to go, finding him the fastest route through New York City and helped him fighting Shocker. Obviously, that was the coolest night ever. 

Fortunately, P.E. went over quickly. Peter did 45 out of 50 sit-ups and he even had to act like he’s exhausted in front of Mr. Wilson. The teacher shouldn’t suspect anything. 

In Physics class, they were tasked to write a 12-page long essay about a topic of their choice. Putting their books back in the locker, Ned asked Peter: “Do you already have a topic? I can’t think of anything good. Only three weeks for 12 pages, man. That’s brutal.” 

Peter exhaled: “Yeah, it really is. Hmm… how about you write about vectors? That’s a cool subject. I’m thinking about picking gravity.” 

Ned looked impressed. “Damn, that’s heavy stuff. But you’ll smash that, I know it.” 

“Thanks, Ned. I’ll try my best. You know… I thought, uhm, I thought, maybe I could ask Mr. Stark for help-” 

“Hey Penis Parker!” 

Peter closed his eyes for a moment. Of course, he couldn’t get through the school day without Flash calling him by that stupid name. Annoyed, Peter looked in the direction Flash’ voice came from. 

“What?” Peter asked.

Instead of answering, Flash pushed Peter against the greyish locker. “What do you wanna ask Mr. Stark, huh? I bet he doesn’t even know you’re doing an internship in his company. As if he’d speak to a nerd like you. Pathetic.” 

He turned around and walked away, strolling down the hallway with his laughing friends. Ned nudged Peter softly: “Hey. Don’t listen to him. I’m sure Mr. Stark will help you. Let’s go to English class, okay?” 

“Sounds good.” Peter is thankful that Ned is so understanding and supportive. It’s a blessing to have a friend like Ned. 

-

In English, Peter almost fell asleep. Thanks to Ned, he didn’t get caught by their teacher. After that class, it’s finally lunch break time. Peter and Ned decided to spend it outside, the sunny weather was really alluring. They sat down on the grass on the backyard from campus and pulled out their lunch boxes. Peter felt like starving. 

“Did you see the newest episode of Star Wars: Clone Wars yet?” Ned rambled excited. “It’s so awesome!” Peter agreed: “Oh yes! Can’t wait for the next episode. The animations are really cool, I like it.” They both started eating and continued talking about Star Wars. 

After lunch, they had one history class which was exceptionally boring. At 2pm the Academic Decathlon Team met in the library for a quick discussion. MJ as their team leader stated, that the next decathlon takes place in Houston. They planned the field trip in general and 50 minutes later, they were finally free to go. “MJ is so cool as our team leader…” Peter mumbled more to himself than to his friend. Ned giggled. Peter’s eyes widen as he realized that he said that out loud. 

“What? Oh frick, no I meant-” Peter stumbled above his own words, his head getting red. 

“Dude, I know… all cool. Your secret is safe with me. Let’s head outside, shall we?” Ned suggested. Peter nodded relieved at first. Then he remembered. 

His blood ran cold for a second as his after-school-appointment crossed his mind. _Happy. Lab weekend. Tony._ Peter checked his phone. 2:52 pm. Three minutes left. 

“Holy cow, I need to go!” 

He started running out of the building. “Bye Ned!”, he screamed and waved enthusiastically. 

“Have fun, Peter!” Ned laughed and waved back. 

Peter’s heart beat faster and faster. The smile on his face would not disappear, no matter how hard he tried. Pure joy overflood him, his mind, his body. In every nerve he could feel the happiness spreading.

Obviously, he was super hyped to work with Tony in the lab again, maybe experimenting with one of Tony’s old suits, maybe designing a new feature for Peter’s iron spider suit or even just learning a new tech-based skill from his mentor.

But Peter would lie if he’d say that’s the only reason. Peter knew for sure; this is stupid and childish and… a hopeless dream. He couldn’t help. Some weeks ago, he finally admitted to himself that these weekends mean more to him than he shows everyone around him… And after that moment, these thoughts wouldn’t let him sleep. Peter was certain that these thoughts were always there. From the first minute on, where he first met Tony. They were always in the back of his head but now, they’re in front. Like they are finally in the spotlight. And they won’t leave.

He couldn’t stop imagining how amazing it would be if Tony was like his father. Every night he’d lay awake, imagining how it would be to call him “Dad” and to be able to start conversations with him like “Hey dad, so do you know what happened today…” instead of saying “Hello Mr. Stark”. 

It’s not like Tony could ever replace Richard, his biological father. He could never and besides that, he’s not supposed to. His parents died when Peter was only a child. So, Peter was handed to Aunt May and Uncle Ben, who did an extraordinary amazing job raising him. They loved him, they cared for him. 

But then the horrible accident in the company happened. And Peter not only lost his loving uncle, he also had to witness the traumatic scenario of Ben laying on the cold ground and seeing him die. First Richard, then Ben. Peter loved them, admired them, he looked up to them and now they are both dead, they’re gone. They’re gone forever, leaving Peter alone with his Aunt May.

And somehow Peter always had the feeling that Tony would be able to fix his heartache. Not fill in the blank - as mentioned earlier, Tony’s not supposed to replace anyone - but still, Peter wants a father-figure in his life. Damn it, he _needs a dad._

He still needs someone who acts like a dad around him, someone who treats him like his kid - even if they’re not blood-related. Because Peter is a kid. He’s only sixteen. And at some point, Peter admitted to himself that he’s really enjoying being around Tony. When he was with the mechanic, he felt safe and protected. Like, no matter what threat was maybe lingering in the darkness of the universe, waiting for a signal to attack the Earth; as long as Tony is by his side, Peter would not be afraid. 

And Tony slow but steady started to act different around Peter. His mentoring nowadays goes past the limit of holding speeches about being responsible or working on the suits and Peter would be lying if he said he doesn’t like it. When Tony gave him advice how to handle the bullying from Flash, how he helped him with homework, how he praised him on a casual basis. However, deep inside Peter already knew that his dream about Tony as his dad would be an impossible one to come true. He’s just Peter Parker. Frustrated he shook his head to get his mind clear and run even faster. One minute left.

Peter managed to push these thoughts away before his emotions could take over him. With a big smile on his face, Peter opened the door and swung inside the black car. 

“Hey Happy.” The sturdy man only glared at him for a second. “Thanks for picking me up.” 

Happy smiled slightly and nodded: “Sure thing.” 

The drive was quiet as usual. Peter always felt like he annoyed Happy. One time he asked Tony about it and he answered it’s Happy’s normal behavior, so Peter tried hard not to worry about it. 

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the compound. Peter thanked Happy once again and got out the car. He took a deep breath and looked at the impressive facility. The excitement in his stomach grew with each step as he went inside the building. He didn’t have to wait long for the artificial intelligence called F.R.I.D.A.Y. to greet him.

„Hello Peter. The boss is aware of your arrival.” 

Peter smiled: „Hey FRI! Where is he?“ 

„He’s currently in the kitchen on the second floor.“

„Awesome!“ 

The AI kept silent and Peter started running towards the elevator. 

“Hey kid. How’s school today?”

Tony asked without taking his eyes of the cupboard, which was filled with snacks. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. Pretty chill.” 

Peter walked up to him and glanced at the snacks. The moment he walked out of the elevator, seeing the mechanic standing there, scratching his dark-brown beard; Peter felt relaxed again. He was finally back at the compound. Five days seemed just too long. 

“How about these one?” Peter grabbed some Cheetos and Sour Patches. Tony deliberated for a second and finally agreed with a short nod. Peter balanced the snacks to the couch table and placed them down. Tony gave his intern a satisfied look, which Peter gratefully returned. “Alright F.R.I.D.A.Y., could you please call Pepper? Movie night’s about to begin.” 

-

On Pepper’s desk there was a mess. An organized mess. It was overflowing with documents, files, charts; all piled up in specific stacks of paper. Every ordinary secretary, every normal person would probably freak out, just by looking at it. But Pepper Potts was far from being an ordinary secretary. The monitor was shining bright, the small laptop on the side was currently showing the market stocks. The phone already holding in one hand, she went quickly through her black appointment book, which holds all the schedules of her upcoming meetings, conferences, contract closings and much more. Desperately Pepper tried to find a free slot for this one important conference. 

A small siren mentally prepared Pepper that F.R.I.D.A.Y. was about to chim in. One second later, the robotic voice spoke: “Good evening, Mrs. Potts. Mr. Stark and Mr. Parker are currently in the living room, waiting for you to join them for the movie night.”

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. I’m on the way.” Pepper couldn’t help but smile, standing up and leaving the desk as it is. A chaotic, organized mess. There are only few happenings which can make Pepper leave her office. The visiting of Peter Parker, also known as the super friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, is one of them.

-

“Hey Peter! How are you? How was the school week, hm?” Pepper basically bombarded him with questions as she entered the living room. Peter didn’t mind. Seeing that Pepper cares about him really touched him every single time. “Good evening, Mrs. Potts. I’m fine, what about you? School was actually okay, thank you.”

“I’m good, thank you Peter. And, I’m glad to hear. Don’t bother telling me if something’s wrong. Okay?” She asked back. The boy nodded in agreement and smiled shyly. 

She loved that the boy was so polite. Not only that, he was generally smart and intelligent, brave and still so caring and pure. May Parker did an excellent job, if you want to formulate it that way. Pepper enjoyed the time spending with the funny, sweet and thoughtful protégé of her fiancé. With a quick hand movement, she pulled off her tight hairband and ruffled through her strawberry blonde hair as she listened to Peter telling her about his school day.

Tony already made her a cup of her favorite tea, the blackberry one, which he now handed to her. 

She generously smiled at her fiancé, admiring his facial features like she does every day anew. Softly she placed one hand on Tony’s cheek and kissed him. Tony pulled her closer as he grabbed her waist. His prominent scent of cedar and mandarin tingled her nose. She could feel his smile against her lips. Pepper giggled under her breath as she broke the kiss. She didn’t want to make Peter uncomfortable. “So, uhm, Peter, what do you want to eat? Shall we order something?”

Peter, his cheeks were already slightly red, looked first unsure, then confident. “How about pizza?”, he asked with excitement in his voice. Pepper gave Tony an asking look but he only shrugged with his arms, gesturing that he’s fine with whatever the kid wants. So was Pepper.

“Alright. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Mrs. Potts?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded within a second like always.

“Can you check which pizza services are available in the area?”

“Of course.”

After F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s research was completed, Pepper called the service and ordered two family pizzas. Of course, she already budget Peter’s fast metabolism and wanted to make sure that the kid gets enough to eat. Pepper was just about to take the last sip of her tea as F.R.I.D.A.Y. notified her that the food had arrived. Surprised she put down the cup on the table and stood up: “I’m getting the pizzas, don’t worry boys.” With determined steps she went down the hallway. Few minutes later, she handed the delivery man the money including a generous tip. She then rushed back to the living room where Tony stood with Peter at the open kitchen island which connected the living room with the kitchen.

“What you two guys are doing there, hm?” She asked from behind as she placed the boxes on the glass couch table.

“Preparing!”

“Serving you drinks!”

“More like experimenting, right? What are you doing kid, no no, you don’t mix orange with this! Hold up, let me show you.”

Pepper sat down on the beige couch and watched Tony teaching Peter how to mix a fruity non-alcoholic-cocktail. She was happy that she could treasure this sweet moment of mentoring and save it in her memory, since she didn’t understand anything that happens in the lab.

Eventually, she got company on the couch as Peter offered her the cocktail he created. He named it “Sugar Pep” which was super cute in Pepper’s opinion. Tony added: “Just like you. Because you’re so sweet. That’s how he got the name.” Which earned him a special look from Pepper. Tony laughed in reaction to it and gave her a quick peck. Pepper said afterwards: “Thank you, guys. Let’s eat, I’m starving. And please, Tony, start the movie. Show me all this Star Wars stuff.”

Peter almost squeaked. With big eyes and open mouth, he looked at Tony.

“What?”, Peter whispered.

“Oh, right. Kid, by the way, I asked Pepper against your will and well, yeah, she would enjoy watching Star Wars with you. And me. Obviously. So, F.R.I.D.A.Y., would you start the movie?”

At first, Tony looked unbothered like always. Then, with a sufficient smile on his face, he lend back and gazed over to Peter for a second. The boy was head over heels, a little bit embarrassed, a tiny bit angry, but all in one he was just overwhelmed and happy. And that was the whole point of this. To make Peter happy. 

It was an awesome night. It was one of Peter’s favorite movies of all time and watching it with Tony _and Pepper,_ made even this spectacular movie ten times better than usual. Peter felt incredibly happy. Around 11pm, they finished the movie and after Pepper sent him to his room - (“Tomorrow you two will stay up all night in the lab, I know it already! So get yourself some sleep, please!”) - Peter pulled out his phone to check on May. Quickly he sent a short message. Before receiving a reply, Peter fell into a warm and cozy sleep. 

-

The weekend was particularly awesome. Tony teached Peter a lot about gravity and they invented a new feature on his suit; his suit is now able to activate smoke grenades in order to distract enemies and to simplify Peter’s getaway, in case he needs to wait for assistance. They ate tons of delicious food and of course, they stayed up all night. May texted Peter back eventually, telling him everything’s fine and that she misses him. Unfortunately, Sunday came to an end and, even worse, Monday arrived faster than Peter could blink. The history test was okay and then, the everyday life put Peter harshly back in his place. He got up, ate breakfast with May, went to school, talked to Ned, ignored Flash, went back home, did his homework (or not) and went to bed after his patrouille. Tuesday went over quickly, after Ned stayed at his place to work on their essays and on Wednesday MJ smiled at him in class. What an awesome day. However, on Thursday, Peter noticed May’s changed behavior. She seemed to worry about something, she was quieter than usual. Peter wanted to know but she refused to talk about it. He was determined to ask her after he’ll come home. With around a dozen of questions on his mind, Peter went to school. 

-

May sat in the kitchen after Peter left for school. Motionless she sat there for more than thirty minutes, thinking about the problem she had to face. After cleaning the bathroom, doing the dishes and vacuuming, she sat down again. It was already afternoon as May couldn’t bear it any longer. She debated the whole day with herself, if this was a good decision or not, now she grabbed the phone and dialed confidently. “Hello, Mrs. Potts.”

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. May stood up nervously. _Pepper’s here, she’s really here. How am I gonna ask her? How can I expect her to do that for me?_ May sighed and opened the door. 

“Hey May. What’s going on, is everything okay? Where is Peter?”, Pepper asked instantly, while hugging May quickly. 

“Thank you for coming over, Pepper. I wanted to ask you something. It’s… complicated. Peter’s in school, don’t worry. It’s about him though.” 

“Well, actually, that’s no surprise. Do I need to take away his suit again?” 

Tony appeared in the door, catching May off-guard. She stumbled: “O-oh, hey Tony. Good to see you. No, no. It’s nothing about Spiderman. Come inside, please.” 

After serving Pepper and Tony some coffee, May sat down in the armchair next to the couch. Pepper took a sip of the hot brewed coffee while Tony gave May one of his sarcastic smiles. 

“No walnut date loaf? Too bad. So, what did our favorite Spiderling do? Has to be something wild if you’re not only calling me but both of us - in fact, you only called Pepper. Why is that?” He sounded offended, because, hell yes, he felt offended. Why did May not call him but Pepper? It’s _his_ intern, _his_ spiderling, he needs to know what’s going on. Immediately. Tony felt his blood rushing in his ears. May seemed nervous which was unusual for her, Tony noticed involuntarily. 

“Don’t be mad, Tony.” She said quiet. “Too be honest… I wasn’t sure if you’ll handle my issue very well. To be honest, I’m scared you don’t. That’s why I wanted to talk to Pepper first.” 

Finishing her monologue, May sounded nothing like the confident woman Tony usually ran across. He felt an unpleasant tingling inside of him. _What did Peter do? What happened?_ Pepper rested her hand on May’s knee for a second and said: “What’s the matter, May? What’s up with Peter?” 

“Stop.” 

Tony interrupted again. He lifted his hand and shook his head. “You don’t want our lab weekends to end, do you? Because I’ll not accept that. Not like this. I mean, he’s kinda annoying sometimes, geez this kid, b-” 

May only shook her head with a sad smile on her face. “Oh no, Tony. It’s kinda the opposite.” Once again she took a deep breath, looked her guests straight in the eyes and began to talk.

Silence. After May finished, there was nothing but profound silence in the living room. Outside the birds were chirping and the sound of urban traffic was blending together with roadwork noises. May sighed: “I know it’s much to ask, I understand if you need to think about it…” 

“We will do it. Definitely”, Pepper reassured. 

“Yeah. Definitely not”, Tony replied within a second. 

Both women looked at him with shocked expressions. “What? Why, Tony?” Pepper’s voice was mixed with anger and confusion. 

“Because I won’t do that. See, May, I have some principles. Some plans. And taking care of a child permanently is not one of them. At least not now. I can’t. I don’t want to.” 

-

He was sitting on the sill, pushing up the window, in order to climb inside, when Peter heard Tony’s voice. Even though, Peter didn’t know what was going on; why Tony was in his apartment, why _even Pepper_ was there, he didn’t know what they talked about, he didn’t know what he did wrong. He didn’t know what was happening. And it didn’t matter. Because in the moment Peter heard Tony’s voice, he forgot everything. 

He forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to move a muscle. He forgot how to think properly. His mind kept repeating Tony’s words: “ _I_ _have some principles. Some plans. And taking care of a child permanently is not one of them. At least not now. I can’t. I don’t want to.”_

_I can’t. I don’t want to._

_I don’t want to._

It must have been like twenty minutes since Pepper and Tony left right after Tony said that. Peter didn’t continue listening to their conversation, his blood was rushing too loud in his ears. He only heard the door closing. His muscles were sore from the cold wind and he slowly moved himself inside. For a moment, he was standing completely still, just eavesdropping for his aunt. Finally, he heard the shower, so he sneaked out of his room, outside the apartment and pulled out his keys. 

Completely emotionless he stood in front of the apartment door. Suddenly his oversensitive nose perceived Tony’s prominent scent. Full of anger Peter unlocked the door and slam it behind him. “I’m home, I’m gonna take a nap!” He yelled. “Oh, you’re home already? Okay, sweetie!” May shouted back from the bathroom. Peter stomped towards his room, throwing his backpack in a corner and himself on the bed. Finally, Peter took a deep breath. It only lasted one second, then all the tears bursted out of him. Hours went by but the tears kept coming. At some point, he was too exhausted to cry anymore, so he fell asleep.

-

Tony knew this was the moment where he should do something. May just closed the door behind Pepper and him. This was the moment where he should turn around, knock at the door and explain himself. He should open up in front of May; in front of a widowed woman who’s in charge of a teenage boy and trusting _him_ enough to ask him for help. But he didn’t turn around. Tony failed her. Like he always does.

He couldn’t open up, he kept silent. His mouth didn’t work. The aching inside his head felt like bricks crashing into each other. Tony’s brain froze and he acted the usual way: ignorant, impolite, spitting out harsh words he didn’t mean. He hated it. He hated himself for that. But he was too weak to act different, to let down his walls. He answered May that he couldn’t do it, that he _didn’t want to._ Probably the stupidest lie of his life. Tony went down the stairs, his thoughts debating loudly in his head: _Acting like a dad? I can’t do that. Can I? Does May really think I could do that? I don’t think I can. Is that even something Peter wants? Peter deserves someone else, someone better. Yeah._

_That's why I told May I couldn’t._

_Because I’m not good enough._

May acted like she was okay with his rejection, but Tony knew better. He knew he hurt not only May, but also Pepper and certainly Peter, because he’s 100% sure May will tell him sooner or later. The pounding wouldn't stop, so he opened his eyes again. He kept holding on to the car door handle, his mind spinning. Meanwhile, Pepper got in the car from the other side without saying a word. He heard a dull “Happy, drive us home. Please”. The miserable feeling in his chest spread over his body, made Tony wanting to drown in alcohol, forgetting about everything and everyone he kept on failing and disappoint. 

-

“What was that about?” 

Pepper sounded angry. She knew she sounded way more furious as she wanted to, but she couldn’t get the idea of Tony’s speech earlier. The drive back home was terrifically silent, she actually had to bite her tongue in order to stay quiet and not yell questions at him the second they sat in the car. Somehow she kept it together. Until now. Firmly she shut the door and turned around to her fiancé, who was busy hanging his jacket on the wardrobe. 

“What was that about, Tony?”, she asked again, this time adding his name. “I mean, you were so desperate for some lab weekends with Peter and when you get the chance of spending weeks, months with him, you refuse? Why, Tony?” Tony froze in his actions. Then he turned around and met her gaze for a brief moment. His eyes were sparkling dark and his face showed something she couldn’t identify, she only knew she didn’t want to see that ever again. It pained her. _What was that?_

“Tony?”, she then asked gently. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked slowly over to the couch in order to sit down, slugging down some water. His breathing was heavy, which concerned Pepper even more. With frowned eyebrows she went after him and placed herself next to him on the cold leather. “Tony, what is it?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Pepper’s mouth fell open. 

“I’m sorry, Pep. I failed. Again. I’m just scared, you know?” Tony said in a broken tone.

But Pepper didn’t know. The man she’s been in love with for years, the man she adores so much even though his attitude drives her insane very often, this man was about to break apart in front of her. Pepper felt really helpless for the first time in her life. Eventually, she realized there was only one way to solve this. She stroked her hair back and braced herself:

“Tony, honey, please. Talk to me.” 

Tony took a deep, controlled breath before he started to speak. There were too many things on his mind and he planned on just blurring them out as they come: “I want to take care of Peter. Of course I want that. The thing is, I don’t think I can. I don’t think I’m capable for a job like that. Howard didn’t show me how to do that, he didn’t give me much affection or support. He showed me how to build a motor, how to create weapons that were made to destroy instead to protect, he did all that. Did he teach me how to be like a dad? Especially to someone as pure and as good as Peter? No. He didn’t. Nothing would make me prouder than to be something like a dad to him, but can I – can I really live up to the expectations? That kid’s too good for me and my chaotic catastrophic being. He’s precious, he deserves better. Yeah, I’m trying to help with all the Spiderman stuff and I love being in the lab with him but I’m scared of more responsibility than that. I’m probably worse than my father. I just don’t want to fail Peter. And yet, here I am. I’m doing nothing else than failing people around. You, May, Peter…”

“You didn’t.” Pepper interrupted him while brushing through his hair. With the same sparkling eyes, Tony’s head turned to her. The hurt on his face was devastating for Pepper to endure. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. “You didn’t fail us, Tony. You need to value yourself more. Peter loves you, you silly. And you’d do a great job. You _can_ handle it. I know that you’re always ordering a lot of food for the kid, oh dear, I even know about your failed baking attempt for his birthday! You’re good enough, Tony. Don’t compare yourself to your dad all the time. You’re not Howard.” 

Tony didn’t say anything. He just studied the beautiful woman who made him feel like a lucky man every single second and this moment was no exception. 

“You really think I’m capable?” 

“Yes, Tony. And if you really want to take care of Peter, you need to go and show him. Show him tomorrow, when he comes over.”

-

Peter’s eyes felt swollen and sticky after he woke up. With a grunt, Peter sat straight up in his bed. His heart stung and he knew that wasn’t physical. Tony’s words from yesterday still echoed in his mind, painfully clear and razor-sharp.

A knock on his door interrupted his misery. “Peter?” 

“Ye-yes.” 

May opened the door and smiled slightly at him: “Good morning, sweetheart. Are you alright?” 

Peter nodded and looked away. May raised her voice again: “Peter, could we talk at breakfast? I need to tell you something.” 

Peter nodded again. And then, for the first time since last night, he realized something. He didn’t know _why_ Tony and Pepper were here. He didn’t know what was going on. “May, did something happen? Is everything okay?” 

“Get ready, alright? I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.” 

With these words, May left his room and Peter felt nauseous. Ten minutes later, Peter was fully dressed and sat down at the kitchen table. The silence which filled the room was sickening. Finally, May let out a sigh: “Peter, I need to tell you something since it’s lab weekend today. I don’t really know how it’s going to be and I wanted to let you know, I’ll be home tonight, just in case.” 

Peter thought he’d knew where this was going. He stayed silent and May continued: “You know, work has been harsh the past weeks. And now they need to relocate some emergency nurses. And I’m one of them.” 

“What? Why? Where, where did they appoint you to?”, he asked nervously. 

“Sweetie, it’s not permanent. The hospital is in Nyack. We won’t move! I will commute, probably. It’s only going to be this way for some weeks, maybe months. I know, I know, it sucks. The thing is, I need a place where you can stay. I can’t leave you alone at home all this time. So, I asked Pepper to come over yesterday. Tony came along as well. And, uhm, I asked them to look after you, but they couldn’t make a decision yesterday.” 

Peter felt like throwing up. His head hurt and he stood up slowly. “Oh. Wow, okay. Yeah, I see. They’re pretty busy, aren’t they? You mean, they’re going to tell me tonight if they want _or not_?” 

May shrugged: “I’m not sure, baby. Please, don’t worry too much about it, okay? We will figure this out.” 

“I can stay alone at home, May. I’m old enough. I take care of myself, no problem…”

“No. Freaking. Way.”

She grabbed her nephew by the shoulder and forced him to look into her eyes. “Peter, the thought of leaving you alone is driving me insane. You’re too often alone already. I don’t want to do this, but I have to. The least I can do is to make sure that someone is looking after you. I just want you to be safe.” With these words she hugged him. 

“Thanks May. I understand that.”

“Now, go to school. And call me tonight, if something’s wrong, okay? I love you. So much.” 

“Love you too, May”, Peter whispered and grabbed his bag, leaving for school with a heavy heart. 

-

The school day seemed endlessly, yet his stomach kept on flipping around whenever Peter thought of the upcoming evening at the compound. Peter and Ned were walking slowly through school. “Dude, I hate that look on your face. What’s wrong? It’s Friday. Shouldn’t you be like super-hyped?” Ned worried. 

Peter sighed. “I am. Hyped. Yay.” He put a fake smile on and turned to Ned. His best friend only shook his head: “Bro, are you kidding me? Stop that. What’s wrong?” 

“You know… May got relocated to another hospital. In Nyack.” Ned gave him a weird look. “Yeah, I don’t know either. It’s apparently over 30 miles away. With her long shifts she won’t be home a lot. And she asked Mr. Stark if I can stay at the compound for that time. He said no.” When Peter whispered the last words, he felt like getting strangled. 

Ned didn’t say anything, he just put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“There’s probably a good reason for that. Don’t be hard on yourself, Peter.” 

“Ned, he said he _doesn’t want_ to take care of me!”

“I don’t think that’s completely true. I mean, he still invites you to the lab weekends, right?”

Peter sighed: “Yeah, except from today…” He stopped walking. _What if Tony doesn’t want me to come over today? Or ever again?_ Ned seemed to know what was going on in Peter’s mind. His friend shook his head: “No way, Peter. You didn’t get the whole conversation between your aunt and Mr. Stark, maybe it’s not that bad. Go to the compound, I’m sure Mr. Stark wants you to come over!” 

Peter wasn’t completely convinced but he eventually nodded. His eyes went down the hallway, causing him to groan. “Huh?”, Ned turned around. Flash, body guarded by two laughing friends of him, was walking towards them. Peter wanted to leave, however his body didn’t move. Fortunately, Ned grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway. 

“I don’t think, it’s a good day to listen to that douchebag”, Ned stated.

They stopped at the exit. Peter took a short glance at his watch. Happy’s waiting for him at the usual spot.

He sighed and put up his hand: “Thank you, Ned. I’ll text you later, okay?” Ned gave him a high five.

“Always. You’re my best friend, did you forget? Now go and don’t worry, okay? You can stay at my place if all goes wrong.” 

Peter smiled at Ned one last time and started running. 

-

Happy didn’t say anything which wasn’t really helpful for Peter. His mind wouldn’t shut up for a second. He entered the compound, feeling so nervous, that he almost literally _jumped_ to the ceiling as F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke to him.

„Good evening, Peter. Are you okay? Your heart rate is quite high.“

Peter catched a breath before answering: „Hey FRI. Haha, well you kinda scared me. I’m fine though, thank you.“ 

„You seem to be nervous. Is there anything bothering you, Peter?“ „No, no. I’m fine“, Peter answered instantly. He couldn’t help but feeling miserable lying to her, even though she’s not human. F.R.I.D.A.Y. seemed to believe him, she replied:

“Alright. The boss is busy at the moment. However, I‘d like to inform you that Mrs. Potts is on the way to greet you. She approximately arrives in ten seconds.“ 

Nine seconds later, Pepper came through an open door to his left side. “Hey sweetheart, how is school doing? We missed you.” Without waiting for a response, she hugged Peter. Peter wasn’t prepared for that. He stumbled: “School was fine. I-I submitted the assignment I wrote about gravity.” He tried hard to sound composed. She softly patted him on the shoulder: “Already? Wow, good job. Now as a celebration for your successful day, what movie should we watch?” 

They met Tony right in front of the living room, the mechanic seemed normal and Peter planned to act the same. However his mind kept reminding him of the hurtful comment he overheard yesterday. The last weekend, which was happy and peaceful, seemed like centuries ago. 

Tony suggested to watch a happy movie which was fine with Peter. He didn’t need any more drama. Then Tony added: “How about the Incredibles? That would be so ironic, right? According to the fact that we are basically the Incredibles; just in real life.” 

Tony waited for some laughter. But Pepper and Peter stayed silent. Tony sniffed: “Come on, you two, let’s watch it, it’s a happy family movie.” Peter flinched as he heard Tony saying the word “family” like it was nothing. His stomach turned and he started to sweat. _Why is he doing this? He doesn’t want to take care of a child, he doesn’t want a family, right? He doesn’t want_ **_me_ ** _, so why does he say stuff like that? Is he making fun of me?_

Pepper surprisingly disagreed. Maybe she noticed Peter’s reaction. After all, it’s Pepper Potts. No one is able to hide something from her. Peter didn’t know what to do. 

While Peter was caught up in his uncomfortable feelings, Pepper started a short discussion with Tony until she gave him one of her famous angry stares. Tony closed his mouth in return. 

Eventually, they ended up watching Pirates of the Caribbean which wasn’t so bad at all; Peter had to admit. It was actually really fun. Sitting with Tony and Pepper, watching movies with them, felt great. He could stay forever this way. Evenings like this, where they act like a little, perfect family. Then, for the hundredth time, he remembered the painful speech: _“I have some principles. Some plans. And taking care of a child permanently is not one of them. I can’t. I don’t want to.”_

Peter fought against these thoughts as Tony suddenly stood up: “I forgot something in the lab, be right back.”

Pepper paused the movie and they both watched Tony walking towards the door, opening it and leaving the others behind. Pepper and Peter looked at each other for a second. “Well, Peter, do you want a cacao maybe?” Pepper asked him. 

“Ye-yes, Mrs. Potts, that would be nice.”

“It’s Pepper, please.”

“O-okay”, Peter couldn’t help but smile. Pepper smiled back and walked over to the kitchen. This felt so nice. Just like... a real family. Like real parents. 

“What’s up, sweetheart?” Pepper asked right away as she handed him the cacao.

“Thank you.” Peter took a quick sip. “I- uhm, I’m just happy being here with you and Mr. Stark, uh, Tony.” He tried keeping up a real smile but Pepper was too smart for that. She had to deal with Tony every day, so Peter’s weak poker face was no challenge for her. She sat down next to Peter and straightened her back before she spoke: “Peter, you can always talk to me. Whatever it is. I can see it in your eyes, what’s bothering you?”

“I feel like I annoy Tony and ironically, I want the opposite of that. I wish he’d see me as his kid. I wish he’d want me as his kid. I want him to be my dad. I want him to take care of me.” 

Peter stopped as he realized what he just said out loud. Panic overflood him. Pepper looked shocked but gladly she recovered fast from that. Slowly she put down her cup: “Peter, that’s… really great. You should tell him that. And you don’t annoy him. You really don’t. We love to have you here.”

“But I feel like I’m a burden to him. And that he doesn’t want me as his kid. I’m just Peter Parker. Just a protégé. Just…” Peter’s voice slowly faded.

Suddenly there were steps coming from the lab. “Please, don’t tell him what I said!” Peter said with panic in his voice. Pepper nodded: “Everything will be fine. Don’t worry, I’ll be quiet.” She put her hand on his shoulder for a second: “Thanks for telling me. I’m very happy that you’re here.” Peter smiled at her and realized Pepper’s eyes were sparkling. _Why is she crying? Does she feel sorry for him?_ Suddenly the spot on his shoulder burned, where her hand laid seconds ago.

Tony came back and sat down. “Shall we continue this? Kid, put your leg down, I wanna sit there.” 

_Kid._ Peter tried swallow his pain away. He wanted to vanish. He felt so stupid. _Why didn’t I put on the web shooters?_ He looked on his phone and stood up quickly. “I’ll need to go, I f-forgot some home-w-work I need to do.” On a Friday night that’s probably the stupidest excuse ever. “Peter…”, Pepper said quietly.

“Wait, are you kidding me? It’s weekend. Kiddo, what’s up?” Tony asked with furrowed brows.

“Nothing, I’ll…”

“Why are you walking out the room then?” Peter was already at the door as Tony grabbed his arm. Not harshly, but still tight enough to keep him from moving further away. 

Peter turned his head and froze. He could see the silhouette of Pepper sitting on the couch. Annoyed by his exaggerated feelings, Peter blinked the tears away only to be met with a worried expression on her face. Not only worried but hurting. Peter’s eyes wandered to the ground; his feelings overwhelming him. 

“Hey Buddy, what’s wrong?” Tony asked quietly who still stood next to Peter. The tone of Tony’s voice changed as he saw the kid crying. He sounded worried. Peter’s heart beat faster, somehow Tony managed to let the mask fall which Peter tried so hard to keep on. Without knowing, Tony made him feel secure. Peter mumbled with his eyes locked on the ground:

“I’m scared to lose you.”

Tony was baffled. “Kid, what are you talking about?”

“I can’t stand losing you too. I’m sorry. It’s stupid...”, Peter whispered.

Tony just stood there confused. “Peter, I don’t know, uhm, yes it’s kinda stupid. I’m right here. Everything’s fine. Come on kid, let’s sit down and enjoy the movie, alright?” 

Tony thought this would be a good answer. It wasn’t. It was too much for Peter. 

“And why should I?!”, Peter yelled, releasing every bottled up emotion, “We both know you don’t want that, right? You don’t want to be a dad, to have a child or a family. Then why did you suggest a stupid family movie in the first place?! You don’t want to take care of me! I’m just a stupid, clumsy protégé for you! Don’t worry, I won’t be a burden anymore. I’m sorry, I’m here so often. I’m sorry!”

Peter ran off before Tony could make a sound. Peter didn’t want to hear the answer, too afraid of being hurt once again. Tony was too shocked to react in time. Pepper jumped up: “Oh my god, Tony! What did you do? Fast, go after him. Now!”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimed: “Mr. Parker has already left the building. He seems very troubled and was crying.” 

“Great. Just great. That kid just never listens.” 

“Tony, go after him.”

“Already at it. F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Suit up.”

-

“Oh my god, Peter. What happened?”, May asked her nephew who just crashed through the front door. She took him into a tight embrace and led him to the couch. 

“Did you ask him? Just tell me, what did he say?”

“No, I didn’t get to ask him... May, it’s nothing like that, I just… I don’t know what to do. What am I even supposed to do? I can’t force him to take care of me! He doesn’t want that… and I tried to get rid of this idea, this wish inside my head, that someday maybe he could be more to me than only a mentor. And I mean, he started helping me with my homework and all these movie nights… it really built hope in me. That maybe, someday, … ugh.” Peter ruffled through his hair, his eyes wandering restless from left to right. May’s hand rubbed his back. “Just tell me, Peter. Please.” 

“Ugh. Fine. That, at some point, Tony would see me as his kid. His son.” 

May raised her eyebrows in pure surprise. “Peter, I…” She started but Peter continued: 

“However… I overheard your conversation.” 

Peter stopped.

May gasped. 

“You mean, yesterday?! How did that happen?! And you didn’t tell me at breakfast today?!” 

“It wasn’t my plan, okay?!” Peter shouted and stood up from the couch. He was rambling and May let him. With a hurtful expression on her face, she watched him walking up and down the room. Her nephew lost his temper, completely. She knew he was really hurt, because this never happened before.

“I didn’t mean to overhear it, alright?! I was about to climb inside” - Peter ignored May’s furious look because he wasn’t allowed to do that - “Sorry. Anyways, I was about to climb inside and then? Then what? I had to hear that he doesn’t want to take care of me. Because I annoy him, right?! I’m an useless teenager with superpowers that he needs to look after, even though he doesn’t want to. I had to hear something like that, from the man I looked up to my entire life since that Stark Expo, from the man I wanted to be my dad. And twenty minutes ago, I yelled at him. I disappoint him again; I know he doesn’t want me around anymore. I’m too much of a troublemaker instead of being helpful. And the worst part? I can’t help but _still_ aching for the moment where he sees me more like a son, you know? That’s so stupid, because I know he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want a child and definitely not one as annoying as I am. I’m sorry, May. I shouldn’t have shout…”

May is about to answer but before she could say _anything,_ someone interrupted their conversation:

_Knock Knock._

-

Peter sighed and sat down, too agitated to open the door and face someone right now. May looked between her nephew and the door and sighed as well. After a short inner debate, she got up and whispered to Peter: “I’ll make it quick, alright? And don’t be sorry. I’m glad you talked to me. We will work that out.” 

Without further ado, she opened the front door. And she froze. 

“May? What’s up? Who is it?” Peter asked, still sitting on the couch, getting an odd feeling in his guts. Before she could answer, before his Spidey senses could even detect the familiar presence, the visitor spoke and Peter’s heart stopped for something that was longer than just a second: 

“Hey May, uhm, can I come in? Wanted to talk to the kid for the second.” 

Tony tried to breathe normally but his lungs failed him. He sounded out of breath, he sounded nervous, he sounded weak. Usually he would hide behind his wall, hiding these feelings. But now he recalled Pepper’s words and ignored his anxious thoughts. He was here for Peter’s well-being. It was finally time to put his ego behind and act like a grown-up. Like a parent. Like a responsible one, as a matter of fact. For the kid. 

May chuckled perplexed: “I mean it’s quite a convenient timing of you. Uhm, Peter?” She turned around, looking at her nephew with her eyebrows pulled up and a wondering expression on her face. Peter felt like panicking. He glared around the room, trying to calm himself and eventually nodded. “Ye-yeah, of course.” He couldn’t believe that Tony really came after him. 

“Alright then.” May stepped aside and let Tony enter the apartment. Quietly he thanked her and stood still. The awkwardness grew with each minute, Tony’s gaze was set on Peter, Peter was busy watching the carpet on the ground and bouncing his leg and May observed all of this until she had enough. She cleared her throat which caused the other ones to look at her: “I’m gonna go in the kitchen.” With fast steps she approached Peter and rubbed his back. “I’m right there, okay?” After one stern look in Tony’s direction, she left the room. Tony smiled at the closed kitchen door for a second. _That attitude. I missed that the last time we spoke. Apparently, she trusts enough me to fix this. I’ll fix it. This time I’ll make it right._

Peter’s hands were shaking, his eyes wandering restless through the room, because looking at the brownish carpet didn’t calm him anymore. Tony cleared his throat: “Peter, I’m-“

“I’m sorry, okay? I know I’m a handful. It’s alright, May and I will find someone. Maybe Ned’s parents can take me for some weeks and then we’ll see… Or I’ll go with her to Nyack.” 

“Wait, what? No, kid. You’re staying here. In NYC.” Tony’s voice acted without his permission, making him sound angry even though he wasn’t. He was just confused. And hurt. And scared. He didn’t want to lose Peter. Peter answered quietly: “It’s go-going to be fine. I-I mean I’m really thankful that you m-mentored me and I h-hope I can still come over sometimes to t-the com-compound-“

The stuttering got worse and Tony knew that the kid was about to have a panic attack. He already had to witness that after some stressful situations. And hell yes, Tony knew too well how exhausting and terrifying a panic attack can be. The only way to help was to do breathing exercises which Tony immediately started to practice with Pepper in his free time. So he would be able to help the kid in the next stressful situation. Like right now. 

Hence Tony rushed over to Peter and grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Bambi, listen to me”, he said while sitting down next to Peter. 

The boy gasped for air and looked at his mentor with pure stress in his eyes. “Calm down, breathe. Everything’s fine. Come on, let’s do the breathing thing together. Breathe in and out. Slooowly, yes, that’s good. So much fun, right? Let’s do it again.” After two minutes, Peter calmed down. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter said quietly. 

Tony answered: “You’re welcome, kid. I’m sorry about earlier.” He sniffed and continued:

“You’re wrong. You’re not just a protégé for me. Yes, you’re Spider boy, but you’re more for me than that. I told you once, I wanted you to be better and you are. You’re _so, so good, Peter._ Please don’t ever doubt yourself. I’m sorry, I caused trouble for you. Don’t feel bad, okay?” Ending his monologue, Tony was about to stand up, when Peter grabbed his sleeve without saying anything. 

“Hm?” 

“Don’t leave.” 

Peter’s eyes welled up with tears as he looked up to Tony. 

Tony gulped. His heart ached seeing the kid in so much pain. He sat back down on the couch and took a quick peek at the kitchen door, which was still closed. He still got a chance to clear this up without May or anyone interrupting. Without anyone noticing how vulnerable he was whenever Peter’s involved. How much he cares for that kid. Holding his breath for a second, he finally found the courage to confess:

“You’re right. Becoming a dad was never a goal for me. I never thought about that.”

Peter’s eyes immediately went down to the ground, his gaze freezing. 

“But you know what you’re wrong about?” Tony’s voice cracked. Peter lifted up his head, his eyes showing a slight amount of surprise. “It’s not because I don’t want to. I said I don’t want to do it, but that’s only because I can’t. I can’t because… I don’t know how. I don’t believe I could be something like that. I mean, you’re…” 

“I-I understand, it’s okay.” Peter’s voice is filled with pain, tears were streaming down his face. Tony’s heart shattered. _I need to fix this. I need him to know._

“No, Bambi, I’m sorry.” Tony whispered. “God damn it, kid.” He sighed and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder again. While thinking of the right words to say, he watched his surroundings. 

The wall in front of him shows unique moments of Peter’s life in grey picture frames. His school trip with Ned, the wedding photo of his parents, his uncle Ben sitting on a white bench, the photo of Peter and himself holding his internship certification. Tony smiled, seeing himself portrayed in the living room of May and Peter flustered him. He felt proud. His eyes went back to the boy. 

“I’m not good at this.” Tony sniffed once more. “But for you I’ll try to put this in words. I wish I could be something like your dad. The thing is, I don’t trust myself. I don’t know if I can do that. I’m far from perfect; I’m egocentric, stubborn, chaotic and not really something, anyone would call a good father figure. Fathers are supposed to be caring, supportive and reliable and I’m not sure if there’s even one person on the planet who would define me using any of these traits. Damn it, I don’t know how to be a dad. Howard never showed me much affection and I don’t want to fail you, kid. I’m scared. That’s why I told May I didn’t want to. That was a lie, obviously. I want to, Peter, I really want to. But I didn’t believe in myself, to be honest, I still don’t. Because _you_ , Peter, you deserve the best. Only the best. And I don’t-” 

“But _you_ are the best, Mr. Stark.”

Peters voice was quiet but the words echoed loud in Tony’s ears. One second later, Peter’s eyes met his own.

“You’re the best, I’d trust you with my life any day. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re caring, supportive and reliable! I mean you’re Iron Man. You saved the world so many times! However, that’s not the point right now. I don’t care if you’re Iron Man or not. Mr. Stark, you’re a very good person. And you’re helping me with my homework. That’s what fathers do, right? I want you to take care of me, when May isn’t around. Even when she’s around - if she’s okay with that! I think you’ll do a great job! You’re the best, Mr. Stark- “

Tony looked baffled. “You really think that?”, he asked softly. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark!”, Peter vehemently nodded. 

The mechanic grinned while shaking his head. “Kid, you need to stop calling me by that name, if you want this to work out.” Peter smiled at Tony. He had realized he needs to encourage Tony; he needs to give him the feeling of _being enough._ Just like Tony makes him feel. Like he’s enough. With or without being a superhero. 

“Okay then. For me, you’re the best. _Okay, Dad?_ ”

Tony stayed speechless for something that felt like an eternity. And then, all of a sudden, Tony pulled him close. Peter hugged him back immediately. He could hear Tony’s heartbeat which went crazy; his cologne tingled Peter’s nose and made him feel secure. Happiness filled his heart, his mind, everything. Peter wanted to stay like this forever. 

He could hear Tony sniff. “Kiddo? Thank you. As long as you believe in me, I feel alright”, Tony said with a smile on his face. Peter only muffled into his jacket and didn’t move an inch. 

“Wanna have a chat with Aunt May and Pepper? Wanna tell them the happy news? _My Son?_ ”  
  
Tony placed a kiss on Peter’s head. Peter hugged him even tighter for a moment. Then Peter raised his head and looked into the warm eyes of the man he always looked up to and smiled: 

“Alright, Dad. Let’s tell them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, it really means the world to me, posting this story here. I dedicate this one to the person who encouraged me with her works: Jen27ny <3
> 
> Stumbling over the Marvel Movies and especially about Tony and Peter changed my life a lot as ridicolous as this might sound. It's been only 4 months but they're bringing out the best in me. And they finally made me finish one of my works. 
> 
> My favorite part? Probably the parts from Tony's view and his character development. 
> 
> Thank you so much, if you made it this far. Would love to hear your opinion in the comments :)  
> Have a great rest of your day <3


End file.
